Cynicism Breeds Cynicism
by elementneko
Summary: Very short, kind of cute one-shot. A bit OOC. Maybe a lot... Whatever?


"None of these bitches even care," Ino went on saying, taking her time to really look at everyone at the stupid party. "If you and I just left, no one would give a rats ass!"

He looked at her. "Are you trying to bring me down with you?"

She laughed loudly, "No, dear, I've chain an anvil to _my_ legs and pushed myself in the water. Be glad I didn't drag you with me." The girl takes a shot of whatever she has and he wonders if she had, indeed, dragged him with her. No, maybe she didn't. Maybe he latched onto her and she was too busy sinking to even notice.

He sends her a sly look and she gives him a curious one.

"I don't think you noticed me cuffing out hands together."

She laughed loud and he followed suit, soon enough they were both being stared at. She takes one more drink and so does he before she climbs off the stool and heads out, smile on her face and ignoring everyone. The man follows right behind her like a shadow.

The early evening air is chilled but both are lit up with warmth. Her face is flush as she talks about the 'bitches' still in the cramped room and he assumes his face matches hers.

"I think you've grown quite cynical, Ino," he quips with a crooked smile.

She grins back, "Why, Shika, that's only because I hang out with you so often."

He shoves his hands in his pockets with a shrewd smirk, "Are you saying I've rubbed off on you?"

She bats her eyes playfully and intertwines their arms. "I'm saying you made me into your double."

"No, you're not attractive enough."

Ino laughs loud and hard and shoves him though all in good fun. She quiets down after a while and hooked their arms again. With a smile she said, "You're right."

Neither of them knows exactly how they got to be so close but it was in the time frame when Ino realized how she didn't have any real friends anymore and picked up a book or two instead. He saw what she was reading, told her it was shit, and then gave her a better one. She had rolled her eyes but took the book nonetheless. When she finished she was thrilled and gushed to him about it. And finally they had something to talk about.

She was sprawled on his bed, belly up and he had taken a spot near her side with his back to the wall. Her blue eyes watched the fan spinning on the ceiling and he was busy thinking.

"Do you really think you're not attractive?"

She arches an eyebrow at him. "Seriously, Shika? Of course I think I am. Have you seen me?" She gestures to her smooth face then to her curves and he shakes his head with a small smile.

"Of course."

She closes her eyes. "Do you think you are?"

It's his turn to arch an eyebrow and he doesn't exactly know what to say. "Do I think I am attractive?" He shrugs and looks at her. "Not as attractive as you."

Her eyes peek open and she sends him a sly grin. "Are you saying I'm sexy, Shika?"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah. Totally what I'm saying."

Ino chuckles and sits up. Not even a full foot away, the two just look at each other, not seriously, but not exactly playfully, either. Shikamaru doesn't know what she's thinking but damn he would like to. And Ino's would like to know the same about him. Instead her eyes light up and she smiles prettily.

She leans in and touches her lips to his ear, "I think you're pretty sexy, too, Shika." She moves back enough to see his face and the small smile she had almost disappears. He's looking at her in a way she hasn't seen before and suddenly her heart starts to race. Shikamaru's hand reaches around to the back of her head and cups it. He pauses, seeing if she'll move away, but instead he sees her bite her lip and his confidence is restored. He pulls her forward and their lips meet with a spark of electricity.

They had kissed one or two times before, but it was never serious. It was never romantic, passionate, or heated. The first time was just so she could say they were each other's first kiss and the second was because it was just the way she had wanted to say thank you.

This time, though, this time it was different. This time they weren't just friends. The way he kissed her made her think maybe he had been feeling something before all this. The way she kissed back made him think there had always been something. Ino was no stranger to kissing but he was by far the best. He was in that exact same boat.

Pulling away, they looked at each other again. Everything had changed. And both welcomed it.


End file.
